


Not Something We Need

by unputomicro



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/M, Palawan (La casa de papel), Pregnancy, This was supposed to be a lot more angsty than it actually is, two idiots in love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unputomicro/pseuds/unputomicro
Summary: No es que lo necesiten, claro que no. Pero, ¿lo quieren?Un one-shot en el que Raquel y Sergio hablan sobre la posibilidad de ampliar la familia.
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	Not Something We Need

Algo más de diez meses desde que ella aterrizó en Filipinas por segunda vez, en esa ocasión ya acompañada de su hija y de su madre, Raquel le hace la pregunta.

– ¿Alguna vez lo habías considerado?

La brisa del mar, con la furia típica de la calma de aquellos días de tifones, se cuela por los huecos de las ventanas, entreabiertas. La tela de las cortinas de lino, que roza el suelo, dibuja formas a capricho del viento. 

– Jamás. – niega él, moviendo la cabeza levemente. – ¿Tú?

Tras los primeros días que Raquel pasó en Palawan, en los que casi no habían logrado salir de la cama, habían acordado que podían dejar de lado los preservativos. Ella tomaba la píldora, más por costumbre que por necesidad, y ambos llevaban desde la última noche que habían pasado juntos en casa de ella, todavía en medio del atraco, sin acostarse con nadie. 

– Bueno, creo que es obvio que alguna vez sí que lo consideré. – Ríe, mientras la evidencia descansa en la habitación de al lado, dormida desde hace un rato y abrazada a su peluche nuevo. 

Sergio sonríe al escuchar el sarcasmo en su voz, susurrada pero capaz de transmitir mil veces más que hablada. Vuelve a preguntar, inseguro, conteniendo ese pequeño indicio de alegría que se forma en su estómago. 

– Y, ¿ahora? – Se aclara la garganta, nervioso–. ¿Estás segura? 

Ella suspira y se separa de él, incorporándose para buscar su ropa interior. Él la mira mientras se la pone, expectante por una respuesta. 

– Supongo que sí. – Se recoloca en la cama, pasando su brazo izquierdo por debajo de la almohada, los ojos aún fijos en él–. Y, ¿tú?

– Yo… Me había hecho ilusiones, sí.

Ve la expresión de ella, cierta decepción visible en la mirada. Sabían que era difícil, pero ese retraso de dos semanas, aún tomando la píldora, les había puesto en un escenario en el que no se esperaban estar. El 99% de efectividad del anticonceptivo había hecho que ese 1% se transformase en esperanza. Pero había sido en vano, porque dos semanas después, ella estaba sangrando y, a la semana siguiente, estaban teniendo esta conversación. 

Él duda tras la respuesta que ha dado, se siente egoísta. Esto no trata solo de sus ilusiones, sino también de las de ella. Y ella ya tiene una hija y ninguna necesidad de volver a empezar con toda la locura que conlleva criar a un pequeño ser humano. Esto tiene que ser algo de los dos. 

– Creo que la idea de tener un hijo contigo me agrada más de lo que esperaba. – Se asusta al escuchar esas palabras, que jamás pensó pronunciar, salir de su boca con tanta ligereza. 

Él lo había pensado alguna vez. Llevan viviendo juntos un año, más de dos desde que comenzó esa tortuosa historia de amor, localizada en el peor momento posible. A diario, Sergio la ve atender a su hija, reír con ella, hablar; y es casi natural pensar en cómo sería vivirlo todo desde el principio. Cómo sería ver el cambio en su cuerpo, haciendo sitio para otro ser; cómo sería verle la carita, saber qué rasgos tendría de ella y cuáles, de él. 

– ¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión? 

Sergio se queda reflexionando unos instantes al escuchar la pregunta. Piensa en su hermano, en los hijos que tuvo y en por qué los tuvo, si nunca los quiso. Él va a cumplir cuarenta años y, aunque no lo necesita, sí que se ve a sí mismo deseándolo. La edad, sin duda, juega un papel clave. Pero ella, también. No se vería siendo padre con nadie más en el mundo. Jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza. Nadie nunca había estado ni remotamente cerca de andar el camino que Raquel se había labrado a través de sus múltiples capas de rigidez emocional. ¿Qué vínculo hay más fuerte que el de querer dejar otra persona en el mundo como legado?

Sergio piensa en su padre, y en lo que fue capaz de hacer por él. Dar su vida. Por salvarle. ¿Sería él capaz de profesar un amor tan puro? En el fondo, sospecha que sería capaz de darlo todo, hasta la vida, por la mujer con la que comparte cama en estos momentos. Pero le aterra vivir a la sombra del recuerdo que guarda de su padre. 

Traga con algo de esfuerzo, recordando que le debe una respuesta a Raquel, que ya está entornando los ojos. 

– La edad, supongo. – La ve asentir, casi dormida, y se atreve a decir más, esperando que ella ya no le escuche–. Y tú.  
Ella sonríe, sin hacer el esfuerzo de abrir los ojos. Sergio sabe que le ha escuchado, pero no indaga más. Por hoy, es suficiente con la decisión trascendental que acababan de tomar. La siente acurrucarse contra su pecho, las finas hebras de pelo haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello. Se duerme en algún momento, escuchando las profundas respiraciones rítmicas de Raquel.

*

Guardan los medicamentos en unas latas de galletas en los armarios altos de la cocina, para que ni Paula ni su madre tengan fácil acceso a ellos. Sergio sonríe cuando en el desayuno, mientras Paula le cuenta sobre el día que le espera en clase hoy, Raquel guarda definitivamente el blíster de anticonceptivos que antes tenía en la mesilla, siempre a mano. Todas las mañanas, él la veía coger la pastilla y tragarla, echando mano del vaso de agua que él le acercaba por las noches. 

Pero, esta mañana, no. 

Esta mañana ella lo está guardando, eliminando de momento esa barrera de su realidad. 

– Sergio, no me estás escuchando… –La niña se queja mientras Raquel contiene una carcajada, sirviéndose café en una taza y mordiéndose el labio. 

Él no se ve capaz de esperar a que la niña esté en el colegio. Quiere meterse dentro de Raquel y escucharla gemir. Aquí mismo, en la cocina. Las caderas aprisionadas contra la encimera; el pelo largo enredado en su mano mientras intenta apartarlo para besarle el cuello. Toma un sorbo de café, desviando su mente de ese tipo de pensamientos. Vuelve a Paula, que le mira, atenta.

– Perdona, Paula, ¿qué me decías? – Lanza una última mirada a Raquel, reprochándole el atrevimiento.

– Que Julia va a tener un hermanito. 

Sergio se atraganta con el líquido, tosiendo y vertiéndose parte del contenido de la taza en la camisa. A veces podría jurar que esa niña tenía el poder de meterse en su cabeza. Ve a Gloria, la mujer que les ayuda con Paula y Mariví desde hace algunos meses, entrar en la cocina. Cuando consigue dejar de toser, escucha a Raquel pedirle a la mujer que hiciera el favor de llevarse a Mariví y a Paula de paseo hasta el colegio. Tenían tiempo. Ve cómo le da un beso a su hija, tierna y concentrada intentando peinar algunos pelos rebeldes que se escapan de su trenza. Cuando escucha cómo se cierra la puerta, Raquel se acerca a él, risueña. 

– ¿Se pone usted nervioso, Profesor?

– A veces parece que es capaz de colarse en mi mente.

Siente cómo ella desabrocha uno a uno los botones de su camisa, toda manchada de café, para terminar quitándosela por los hombros. Busca su boca, sin espacio para mas preámbulos, emitiendo un pequeño gruñido cuando atrapa su labio inferior entre los de ella. La ve separarse de su boca unos centímetros, dejando algunos besos castos en sus labios antes de poder enunciar la frase. 

– Igual Paula también quiere un hermanito… – Enreda las manos en su cuello y tira de él, provocativa, hasta que sus caderas chocan con la encimera y las de él, contra su pelvis. Exactamente como él había imaginado minutos antes. 

– Los deseos de Paula son órdenes para mí. 

Vuelve a juntar su boca con la de ella antes de girarla, encajándose en su cuerpo desde atrás. Las manos, en la encimera. Le sube el fino vestido por las piernas, encontrando un tanga blanco, simple, que no le puede parecer más sensual. Las manos de Raquel viajan a su entrepierna, liberándole de la presión del pantalón. Sergio hace a un lado la ropa interior de ella para meterse dentro, piel con piel, el deseo quemándole. 

Jamás habría pensado que sería erótico follar pensando en hacer un bebé. Pero lo era.

La escucha gemir alto, regodeándose en el placer de estar solos en casa por primera vez en algún tiempo. 

– ¿Prefieres niño o niña? –Pregunta ella, casi sin aliento, sintiéndole dentro rozando el punto exacto. 

– Prefiero hacértelo. 

Ella se ríe hasta que ya no ríe más, golpeada por el placer más puro y él va detrás, vertiéndose en ella. Minutos más tarde él le diría que qué tipo de pregunta es esa para plantear mientras hacen el amor. Raquel le contestaría que ella prefería otra niña.

Sergio se queda pensándolo, decidiendo que le da igual. Lo único que quiere es que tenga los mismos ojos que ahora le miran, llenos de amor. 

*

La temporada de tifones pasa y, con ella, vuelve el dolor de ovarios y el sangrado. Raquel no se siente especialmente decepcionada; al fin y al cabo, había dejado las pastillas hacía poco más de un mes y era normal. Pero no quería decepcionarle a él. Cuando, esa noche, va a meterse en la cama, se lo dice. 

– Me ha bajado. 

– Bueno, es lo normal. – Él abre sus brazos para que ella se tumbe entre ellos, acogiéndola–. No pasa nada. 

Claro que no, no pasaba nada. 

El mes siguiente, Raquel se frustra cuando empieza a sentir el dolor característico. No le dice nada, porque no hace falta. Está dentro de ella esa misma noche, comprobándolo por sí mismo. Haciéndole el amor con calma, sabiendo que los orgasmos alivian sus cólicos. Decidido a proporcionárselos. 

Al tercer mes, Sergio la escucha maldecir un claro “joder” mientras está en el baño de la habitación. Sale, algo demacrada, como siempre que le viene la regla. Ella le susurra un “no” casi imperceptible, acompañado de un claro gesto de derrota, antes de abrir la puerta para ir a atender a Paula, que estaba llamándola para enseñarle un vídeo nuevo de TikTok. Sergio se recoloca en la cama, dejando al lado el libro que está leyendo y suspira, pensando que no es necesario que pasen por esto. Tienen que enfocarlo de otra forma, una que le cause menos dolor a Raquel.

Pasan unos cuantos meses más, con idéntico resultado, y ya casi nunca lo mencionan. Tienen una conversación, alrededor del séptimo mes, sobre el hecho de que ellos ya tienen una hija, aunque no sea hija biológica de Sergio. 

– Quizás no es necesario más, ¿no?

– Claro que no lo es. –Sergio deja un beso en su pelo, acariciándole el muslo desnudo y subiendo hasta su cadera, marcada por pequeñas estrías–. ¿Quieres que dejemos de intentarlo?

– No. Yo estoy bien así si tú lo estás. 

Raquel acaricia con su nariz todo el largo de su cuello, subiendo en dirección a su oreja. El vello de la barba, normalmente recortada en esa zona, le hace cosquillas. Intenta alejar la decepción que siente mientras respira de él. La mano de Sergio acaricia su espalda, bajando hasta su culo. Aprieta una de las nalgas, llamando la atención de Raquel para que abra los ojos y le mire. 

– Si viene, viene. Y si no, no pasa nada. 

Ella asiente, intentando convencerse de que así es. Queriendo eliminar esa ilusión que llevaba marchitándose en ella desde hacía casi un año. Nunca pensó que les costaría tanto, aunque ella tenía 40 años y era posible que estuviera más cerca de la menopausia que de un embarazo, por mucho empeño que le pusieran. 

– Raquel, yo ya tengo todo lo que necesito en la vida. 

Levanta la barbilla para besarle, pensando que, aún en la horizontalidad de la cama, él siempre está unos centímetros más arriba que ella. Respira profundo mientras sus labios se tocan, captando ese olor tan característico de él, a mar, a jabón, a Sergio. Intentando convencer a su mente de disfrutar de lo que sí tiene en vez de centrarse en ilusiones accesorias. Pasa una de sus manos por su mejilla, poblada de barba, y le empuja suavemente con la rodilla para sentarse encima de su pelvis, la sábana escurriendo por su espalda. Siente su mano tocándola, expandiendo la humedad, ya presente, y llevándola a su polla. Le ve agarrarse a sí mismo, la erección creciendo al instante para acercarla a su entrada. Los dos gimen cuando se desliza dentro de ella, la yema de su dedo índice rozando su clítoris. 

Ella también tiene todo lo que necesita. 

*

Unos cuantos meses después, Raquel se fija a través de la ventana en el viento fuerte acercando otro tifón, con nubes que lo cubrirían todo en cuestión de minutos. Lleva días revuelta, con el desayuno como mayor enemigo. Camina hacia la ducha, desprendiéndose del pijama que lleva puesto y dejándolo tirado por el suelo. Cuando se quita la camiseta, nota un escozor en los pechos que hace mucho tiempo que no siente. Las nauseas siguen dominando su cuerpo cuando se mete bajo el chorro de agua y permite que su mente contemple la posibilidad. 

No tiene idea de cómo está llevándolo Sergio, aunque le ve sereno. No han vuelto a comentarlo, ni tan siquiera después de que la compañera de Paula, Julia, tuviera a su hermanito y Paula se empeñase en que le comprasen un regalo. La niña tampoco había comentado nunca nada, lo que Raquel agradecía en secreto. No obstante, Raquel no quiere hacerle pasar de nuevo por la incertidumbre y la tristeza de meses atrás. No piensa decirle que llevaba una semana de retraso porque, en el fondo, sería simplemente eso. Un retraso. Así que no dice nada. 

Follan casi todas las noches y algunas mañanas, como siempre han hecho. Cuando la semana de retraso se convierte en tres y Sergio llena sus manos con los pechos de ella, llevándoselos a la boca mientras Raquel hace círculos con sus caderas encima de él, teme que se de cuenta de que están notablemente más llenos. Los sujetadores le hacen una marca en las camisetas propia de una abundancia que ella jamás había tenido, así que decide dejar de ponérselos. 

Esa misma noche decide que, sin falta, se lo dirá al día siguiente. Pero Sergio recibe una llamada de teléfono esa madrugada, que les despierta a ambos y hace que él tenga que viajar a Tailandia. Él le dice que no se preocupe, que es una mera gestión, pero Raquel no se queda tranquila.

No le dice nada, por supuesto. ¿Cómo iba a decírselo ahora que tenía que irse durante un par de semanas? Lo retrasaría. Quizás, simplemente, era la menopausia haciendo acto de presencia con algo de antelación. Pero los pechos le siguen molestando, más firmes que nunca cuando los mira en el espejo del baño, y el olor del mango es motivo suficiente para que su estómago decida expulsar violentamente su contenido. Esta situación le recuerda, en parte, a los primeros meses de embarazo con Paula. Aunque es distinto, porque diez años en un cuerpo hacen que las cosas se sientan diferente. 

Durante esos quince días en los que él no está, decide hacerse un test rápido. Compra el aparato en la farmacia. Positivo. Se niega a creerlo, así que compra otros dos más. Dos líneas rosas. “Pregnant”. Positivos. 

Cuando Sergio vuelve de su viaje, Raquel se muere de ganas porque llegue la noche y, en el refugio de la soledad de su habitación, contarle que, sin quererlo, lo habían conseguido. Quiere enseñarle los tres aparatos y ver la ilusión en su cara cuando se diese cuenta. Pero entonces él le dice que Tokio está allí y su plan se evapora delante de sus ojos. La bofetada que Raquel le da cuando ella se atreve a rebajar su amor a un simple capricho de bragueta es similar a la que Raquel siente que le acaba de dar la vida. Todo se vuelve caos. 

Un conjunto de células en su interior formándose a toda prisa. 

Un amor irresponsable, poco maduro y unos teléfonos satelitales que le dinamitan la vida a ellos y a su familia. 

A su hija. A sus hijos, en realidad. 

Un chaval torturado y un atraco por organizar. 

Sergio, ajeno a todo. 

Raquel, con la muerte y la vida pisándole los talones a la misma velocidad.

**Author's Note:**

> En primer lugar, quiero decir que esta fic está inspirada en un maravilloso one-shot de @eponine911. Os dejo aquí el link por si os gusta esa pareja y porque es de dónde parte esta fic: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947674. En el momento en el que la leí no pude dejar de pensar en cómo sería en el universo Serquel. Espero que a la autora no le moleste, sobre todo, ya que he intentado hacer mi propia versión. Pero lo justo es reconocer el trabajo de los demás, así que aquí lo dejo. Si a ella le molestase, por supuesto eliminaría la fic. 
> 
> En segundo lugar, podríamos decir que estamos inaugurando la serie "Baby Serquel". Buscaré a ver cómo se hace eso de las series y a ver si no es un problema que estén las fics en distintos idiomas. Si no, quizás haga la traducción de esta. We'll see. 
> 
> Gracias a todas aquellas que leáis y comentéis. Siempre es un impulso.


End file.
